Freedom and Trust
by LeoInLove
Summary: "You Know" Lori said to her "Those two are the kind where everyone knows they're in love but them."


-Daryl POV-

He paced around his seprate camsite with such anger in his stem it more resembled stomping. He felt himself growing hot with anger once again. That seemed like all he'd been able to feel for the past day or so. His jacket landed on the groundwith a heavy thud as he threw it off of himself. Damn right he was pissed. After wasting so much time looking for that little girl, and for what? Nothin'!

He should have should have known that he'd never find her alive. Whay the hell had he wasted his time? He'd wanted to find her. Bring her home safe to her mama. He would have been a hero then, but what was he to everyonr now?

He knew. He was a freak. Redneck trash just like his brother had siad. He'd been right after all. Carol had told him he'd earned his place, but what did she know? She was probably the only one who thought so anyways. he'd seen the was the others looked at him with such contempt in their gaze - granted he hadn't seen much of it these days - but he didn't exactly hang around them much these days eiher.

And that Carol.. He felt himself relax slightly as his rage, his anger subsided for a moment as he thought of her. He knew that she had been the reason he'd tried so hard. The reason he'd searched everyday. He'd wanted to see her smile when he brought back her little girl, safe and sound.

He sanpped out of his calming thoughts suddenly _'none of that was gonna happen now '_ and his anger returned with a vengance. Why the fuck did he even care now? It was done. Finished. Besides if Carol would've watched her girl like she should have none of this would've ever happened in the first goddamn place! He felt a twinge of guilt for juding her so harshly but it was the truth.

He scoffed loudly in anger. He turned on his heels suddenly and kicked the small woodpile neaby with great force.

"Fuck.." He cursed under his breath.

-Carol POV-

She walked silently along the now dark path that led to his seprate campsite that he'd made a habit of hiding out in since yesterday. She knew all too well why. At the thought she had to force herself to hold back the tears that were threating to spill over. She was tired of crying.

Daryl had wanted to find her little girl so bad, he'd even put his life at risk to do so. There was no way she'd ever be able to thank him for it, she would be forever greatful to him for trying so hard. _'Harder than Ed ever would have' _she thought with a scoff. Hell Ed probably wouldn't have cared at all. He'd beat her senseless when he'd found out she was pregnant with her. He'd never wanted sophia in the first place. Sophia haden't even been Daryl's he'd still done everythign he could to try to find her.

She was nearly to his camp now. She could see him pretty clearly now but he hadn't noticed her. She could tell he was aggravated. The light of the fire nearby illuminated the livid expression on his face. His stance was agressive and he paced bach and forth angrily.

She paused suddenly as he took his jacket and flung it to the ground. He stopped pacing and seemed to be deep in thought. He still had that look plastered on his face and he was chewing on his thumb.

She'd came to try to talk to him. To try to tel him just how greatful she was to him. She wanted to tell him that none of this had been his fault. She saw that he was in no mood for it thought. He'd probably only snap at her.

She wanted to start back to camp but lingered for a few moments more. She was suprised when she saw the hard look on his face fade to be replaced with a very soft expression that she couldn't quite put a name to. She noted that this expression complimented his features much better than the scowl he'd been wearing. It only lasted for a moment though before he tenced up again.

A small smile crossed her face then._ 'He must be arguing with himself about something' _she thought.

He'd looked pretty handsome without that annoyed frown on his face, she noted. Not that she didn't think he wasn't always handsome. She blushed at the thought, but her thoughts continued to wander. She gazed at him carefully now. studying him. The sleveless shirts he always wore showed off his strong arms. She wondered how they'd feel around her. She imagiened she would feel safe. Protected.

She snapped back to reality too quickly. He didn't want anyone in that way espicially not her. He probably didn't even want to talk to her. Why would he? There wern't many women to choose from but even still, they were all pritter than her. No. He didn't want her. He never would. He had only been nice to because her daughter had been missing ahd he had wanted to make her feel better. Tears welled up in her eyes for the second time, and they threatened to spill over.

She turned away from him still suprised that he hadn't spotted her yet, and headed back to camp. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep but she thought that she would try anyways. She heard a loud thud from behid her, and Daryl curse but she didn't turn to him. She knew if he happened to look at her she just might break.

-Daryl POV-

He looked up after throwing his small fit and saw Carol walking in the oppisite direction of him. Had she been watching him? For how long? Why? Whatever. What did he care if she'd been watching him anyways? It's not like he'd been doing anything interesting anyways. Besides why would she still care about him now? He had failed her. Given her false hope and failed her.

"Like I care anyways.." He mumbled to himself. He didn't need anyone. Not her. Not Rick. No one.

He crept into his tent for the night, still very much pissed of at the world.


End file.
